1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wooden planters and more specifically to a wooden planter which can be constructed from a single rectilinear block of wood.
2. Prior Art
There are many prior art planters constructed from a plurality of pieces of wood which are secured together to form a hollow planter which can have a substantially rectilinear form or a substantially cylindrical form. It is old and well known with such planters to provide a circumferential reenforcing band to aid in holding the pieces of wood in their assembled form.